U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,409 to Gerber et al. discloses a V-shaped eye wear display device including two temple free end receiving cavities which support the eyeglasses frames by the temple free ends. However, Gerber et al. is limited in the size of temple free ends, earpieces, it can accommodate. It is also limited to a single angle and orientation of display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,736 to Orr discloses an apparatus for displaying eyeglasses frames including an elongate square channel-shaped base member that indudes a flat bottom wall, a rear wall and a front wall The rear and front walls are parallel to one another and accommodate therebetween the free ends of the temple pieces of a plurality of eyeglasses frames that are positioned along the extent of the base member. The front wall has a greater height than the rear wall so that the temple pieces are maintained in a horizontal plane when the rear wall of the base member is secured to a vertical support surface. The spacing between the rear wall and the front wall is predetermined in accordance with the respective heights of the front and rear walls to prevent the free ends of the temple pieces from falling out.